prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC11
is the 11th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 10th episode of Glitter Force, and the 400th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Shrink-a-Rooed!". Synopsis After another one of Majorina's items get loose into their world the girls suddenly find themselves shrunken and surrounded by insects, but Nao is terrified of them! '' Summary On their way home from school, Yayoi shows the others a pillbug she had found in the bushes. Nao, who is terrified of insects, hurriedly backs away and trips over a strange mallet. The girls speculate that the mallet could have magical powers, and Miyuki tells Candy the story of "Issun Boushi", in which an inch-high warrior boy becomes large after being hit by a magic mallet. In her excitement, Candy swings the mallet and hits Miyuki in the face, causing all the girls to shrink down to an inch tall. At Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is once again searching for a lost invention, when she sees Akaoni trying to swat a fly. She asks if he had seen her invention, the "turning ti~ny", and he tells her that he thought it was a fly swatter and had used it on the fly, but threw it away in a rage because it was a bad fly swatter. Majorina then rushes out to the human world to search for her magic mallet. Having been shrunk, the girls realize that the mallet in Candy's hand has magical shrinking powers. Candy, thinking the girls suddenly disappeared, goes into a panic. Though the girls shout to get Candy's attention, she can't hear their tiny voices. Running around, Candy almost steps on the girls many times. In the end, she runs off in her search, and the girls give chase to try to catch up with her. In their chase after Candy, the girls realize that normal, everyday objects now seem like great obstacles to them. A puddle of water is now a lake they have to cross on a leaf boat, a flight of stairs seems like a mountain, the edge of their school desk is like a high cliff, and the gaps between desks a wide canyon. The latter is a challenge for Akane and Nao, who both have a fear of heights. However, despite going through all of these obstacles, the girls just can't catch up with Candy. Using the umbrella Cure Decor to produce tiny umbrellas, the girls manage to float close to Candy and make themselves heard, but as Candy whirls around, a gust of wind blows the girls into the grasses. Among the forest-like grass, the girls find many different insects, causing Nao to go into a panic and forcing her to admit her fear of insects. While running away from the bugs and the spider, Nao climbs a flower stalk and slips, falling to the ground, but her fall is broken by a group of pillbugs. With too much shock, Nao faints. When she comes to, she is lying on a bed of leaves, and a baby pillbug comes to offer her leaves. Miyuki exclaims that the pillbug was worried about Nao too, causing Nao to realize that insects have feelings too. As the other girls play around with the bugs, Reika introduces Nao to the insects' world, making her see the bugs in a different light. Majorina visits the police station to report her lost invention, meeting up with the same police officer again. Just then, she spots Candy running past with the magic mallet, and gives chase to the school grounds. While trying to catch Candy, Majorina spots the shrunken girls, and seeing how powerless they are, she takes the chance to create a Bad End space. Around the girls, the insects' happiness is all stolen, and the girls transform to Pretty Cure to fight. Majorina creates a tiny flower Akanbe to battle the Cures. As they battle, the Akanbe fires pollen missiles at the girls, causing damage to the surrounding plants and the insects' home. Seeing the other Cures doing their best to protect the insects, March remembers the kindness of the baby pillbug and is determined to fight for the insects as well. Working together, the Cures deflect the pollen missiles back at the Akanbe, while Happy and Sunny blast an empty drink can at the Akanbe, stunning it temporarily and allowing March to purify it with March Shoot. The Cures then earn their eleventh Cure Decor, the Lipstick Decor. With the Akanbe defeated, Majorina is throwing a fit at her loss when she realizes that she could still defeat the tiny Cures. Snatching the magic mallet from Candy, she tries to hit the Cures with it, but the magic reverts them back to their original size. Realizing she has lost, Majorina disappears. After the girls de-transform, Candy talks to the insects and tells the girls they're saying "thank you" for saving them. With this, the girls hope that Nao is cured of her fear of insects, but when a ladybug lands on her nose, Nao finds that she hasn't yet gotten over her fear at all. Major Events *Nao is shown to be terrified of insects. *Akane and Nao are shown to have a fear of heights. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *The Policeman Trivia *This episode's plot idea is similar to ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'s episode 32, when the girls turn tiny because of a magic item. *The reference fairytale for this episode is "Issun Boushi" or "The Inch-High Samurai". *This episode marks the 400th episode in the franshise. *In this episode, Majorina has several running gags: **She keeps getting her nose hit by various objects, like the flower Akanbe, an empty drink can, and when she falls flat on her face on several occasions. **It seems that her inventions kept getting flung away to the human world by Akaoni. **She always visits the same police officer to report her missing inventions, and gets annoyed when he calls her "granny". Edits in Glitter Force *Instead of "Issun Boushi", Emily (Miyuki) talks about a made-up fairy tale named "Tiny Tom the Tailor". The story is the same as "Issun Boushi", though the protagonist is now named Tom. *In the Japanese version, everyone else sounds low-pitched and slow to the girls, and the girls sound high-pitched and fast to Candy. In Glitter Force, volume is affected instead of pitch; everyone else is loud, and the girls are quiet. Vocal speed is affected the same way in both versions. *In the Japanese version, Majorina's mallet is called the Turn-Me-Small, or "chiisaku na~ru". In Glitter Force, it's renamed the Shrink-a-Roo. *In the Japanese version, Reika says the puddle's water feels bouncy to them due to surface tension. In Glitter Force, Lily (Yayoi) says this instead and Chloe (Reika) congratulates her for paying attention in earth science. *Candy turning around and blowing the girls away is darkened in the dub. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes